Jump Stars Special: Paper Frogs
by Ability King KK
Summary: Naruto and Flan head over to the world of paper masters and meet up with the Paper Sisters. See the all trouble that Naruto, Flan, and Anita get into when they get together. Xover between Naruto, Read or Die, and Reborn!


**Time for another one of my Jump Star Specials. This time it's a crossover between three of my favorite Jump series, which are _Naruto_, _Reborn!_, and _Read or Die_. This might be a little choppy, since it has been years since I've seen _Read or Die_. And by years, I mean I haven't seen it since G4 was known as TechTV, they still showed animé, and the channel was still about video games. So read on and enjoy.**

**_Naruto _and _Reborn!_ are published in Weekly Shonen Jump.**

**_Read or Die_ was published in Ultra Jump.**

**I only own Koichi, Kido, and the Universal Train.**

**-:-**

In one of the training fields, a young thirteen-year-old blond boy in orange was busy with his ninja training. As he continued with his target practice, a voice called out to him.

"Oi, Naruto!"

The fox boy turned to see two boys his age walking towards him.

The first boy had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

The second boy had sea green hair and sea green eyes. He wore a red shirt under a dark green denim jacket and a pair of green denim shorts. He also had a black necktie that was loosely tied around his neck. What made him stand out though was the frog-shaped hat atop of his head. It was this hat that caught Naruto's attention.

"Ne, Flan? What's with the frog hat?"

Flan narrowed his eyes at the question. "That stupid Fungus Prince is making me wear it."

"It's not that bad, Flan," spoke up the young swordsman. "Besides, it's better than that apple hat you use to wear and it fits your Box Weapon much better."

"…I guess."

"So what's up, Koichi?" questioned Naruto, turning to the swordsman.

"Oh yeah. A new world was found on the outskirts of the universe. Figured you'd want to come along and check it out," explained Koichi.

"…And Flan's coming with us?"

"I need a break from the Pineapple Head and the Tooth Decaying Fungi," explained the illusionist.

Naruto gave a fox-like grin. "Then let's get going!"

Koichi gave grin of his own while Flan gave a small smile. With that, Koichi opened the door to the Universal Train and the three boys stepped inside. Once inside, the young swordsman went over to the main controls.

"So where exactly will we be going, Koichi?" asked Flan.

Koichi typed off a few commands into the train's computer. "According to these coordinates, we'll be heading a world called Library of Dreams. Huh, sounds like a weird name for a world."

"Well it does have library in the name," pointed out Naruto.

Putting the thought to the back of their minds, the three boys sat back and enjoyed the ride.

-:-

In a back alley, a door flashed into existence and the three boys stepped out.

"Why are we in an alley?" asked Flan as he looked around.

Koichi was the one to explain. "More or less to avoid confrontation. This is a new world and we don't want to scare the residents."

The three left the alley and walked down the street, taking in the sights.

"Whoa, look at this place!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes wide in awe.

"This place looks like a mix of China and Britain," said Koichi, just as awed.

"What are you three doing?" demanded a voice from behind.

Naruto, Flan, and Koichi turned around to find a police officer glaring down at them.

"Huh?" was the collective response of the boys.

"You three should be in school right now. Not roaming the streets like little hoodlums," said the officer as he took in the boys' appearances.

"Oi! We're not hoodlums!" argued the orange-clad ninja as he glared at the officer.

The officer gave a deadpan look. "Sure you're not. Now let's get you three back to school."

The three boys started arguing as the officer dragged them towards the school.

-:-

At the school, a young thirteen-year-old pink-haired girl was bored as she listened to the teacher drone on.

'_Why can't something exciting happen for once?'_ thought the girl.

As soon as the thought entered her head, the door swung open and in walked a police officer dragging in three young boys. The pink-haired girl's sights though homed in on the frog hat that one of the boys was wearing.

"Oh my! What's this?" questioned teacher, surprised by the visitors.

"Sorry to disturb your class, ma'am, but these three were skipping class and I brought them in," explained the officer.

"Oh?" wondered the teacher as she pulled out a clipboard. She then looked towards the three boys, who were glaring at the officer. "What are your names?"

"The name's Koichi Kasuchi."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Dattebayo!"

"I'm Flan."

The teacher blinked in confusion as she scanned her list of students. "I don't seem to have you three on my list."

"That's because we are not students at this school," said Koichi with a bored look.

"We don't even go to school," added Flan.

"…Well that won't do. You three will stay here for class until the end of the day and then we'll see about enrolling you," said the teacher with a smile.

The three boys glanced at each other. Koichi was the one to speak up. "Yeah…we're going to pass on that. Besides, it's almost lunchtime. Naruto, it's your turn to pay, so how much money you got?"

The blond pulled out his frog-shaped wallet, Gama-chan, which was bursting at the seams since it was so full. If they were paying attention, they would have noticed the pink-haired girl's eyes light up at the sight of the frog wallet.

"More than enough!" answered Naruto with a grin.

"Cool! Let's head out then!" exclaimed Koichi.

The three boys turned towards the door, but were grabbed by their collars by the police officer.

"You three aren't going anywhere! Now go sit down!"

"Like I said, we're going to pass on that. Now Flan!"

At Koichi's command, Flan released a misty smokescreen that filled the room. The room went into chaos as everyone was trying to clear the smoke. This allowed the three boys to escape and if they had paid attention, they would have noticed that a certain pink-haired girl took this opportunity to follow after them.

-:-

"Was that such a good idea, Koichi?" asked Flan.

The three had made their way far from the school and were now once again scoping out the world around them.

"Had to be done, Flan. Besides, would you rather have been stuck in that classroom?"

"I know I didn't! As awesome as Iruka-sensei is, his classes were always so boring!" stated Naruto, giving off a shudder as he remembered his academy days.

Before anything else could be said, screams could be heard from nearby. Without waiting, the three boys ran off towards the screams, which happened to be coming from a nearby park. When they arrived they saw many injured people and a man wielding a bloody sword.

"Hihihihihi! I feel so alive!" laughed the man with an insane grin. "So who wants to be next?"

He turned to a small child with a manic grin, making the child shake in fear. The man raised his sword, ready to strike, and when he brought his blade down…

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke appeared between the man and the child and a loud clang could be heard as the man's sword connected with something metal. When the smoke cleared, the man's eyes widened when he saw an armor wearing orange frog before him blocking his blade. Atop of the frog was some blond kid with whiskers on his cheeks.

"Oi! You okay?" asked Naruto, turning to the kid. The child nodded his thanks and then ran off.

"You little brat! You made me lose my prey!" shouted the man.

"You seem to like causing pain," said a voice from behind the man. "Maybe you should feel all the pain you've caused."

The man turned to see a kid with a frog hat on his head, but couldn't do anything about the kid as the kid took out a small box and summoned a big grey frog that started breathing indigo-colored flames at the man. The man started to scream in pain, but this was all in his mind.

"Nice job, Flan. Now to finish this," said Koichi as he walked up to the scene.

While the man writhed in the illusionary pain, Koichi ran forward with his fist cocked back. As he ran, his fist started to be covered in green reptilian scales.

"**Steel Scale Fist!"**

Koichi's scaled fist made its mark as a loud crunch was heard. With a broken nose, the insane man fell back onto the ground unconscious.

"We make a pretty good team!" declared Naruto as he climbed off of Gama. It was then that medical help had arrived.

"I have to agree with Naruto," replied Flan. He had a small smile on his face.

As the three boys conversed and made sure everyone was okay, they didn't notice the pink-haired girl who had seen everything.

'_That was so cool! And those two boys could actually summon frogs!'_ thought the girl. She took this opportunity to approach the boys. "Oi! That was so cool what you guys did!"

The three boys turned in surprise at the voice. Naruto was the one to speak up. "Huh? You saw all that?!"

"You bet! The name's Anita King, by the way."

Before the boys could introduce themselves, an angry shout could be heard. Turning to where it came from, the four children saw that it was the same cop from before and he did not look happy.

"Flan, smokescreen!" commanded Koichi.

"On it!"

The officer was once again blinded as the four children made their escape.

"We need a place to hide!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I know where we can go," said Anita. "Follow me!"

-:-

Later, Anita led the boys into the apartment she was staying at.

"I'm home!" called out Anita.

"Anita? What are you doing home so early? You should be in school right?" questioned a blonde woman, who walked into the room. She became surprised when she noticed Anita's guests. "Oh! Who are your friends?"

"What the hell is with all the noise?" growled a voice from the hallway.

Walking into the room were two women. The first was the one who spoke, as she looked real grumpy. She had shoulder length brown hair and thick black-rimmed glasses that framed her face. The other woman was very tall and had a plain look to her.

Anita cast a glare towards the glasses wearing woman. "Well if I wasn't just interrupted, I would explain what's going on!"

The woman glared right back. "What was that, brat?"

"Whoa there! No need to be getting into arguments!" said Koichi, trying to stop the oncoming fight. "Let's all just sit down and then we can explain what the hell is going on."

The two girls reluctantly agreed to this and the group made their way to the table. The three adults sat on one side, while the four children sat across from them. Once seated, Koichi, Naruto, and Flan went on to explain who they were and where they came from. When they were done, the adults were looking at them with wide-eyed shock.

"Do you honestly expect us to believe that you came from another world?!" demanded the glasses wearing woman, Nenene Sumiregawa.

Koichi gave her a smirk, which only made her anger rise. "Maybe."

"Anita, you don't look all that surprised by what was said," stated the blonde woman, Michelle Cheung.

"That's because I already heard it on the way here," replied the young girl with a wave of her hand.

"And you believe them?!" questioned Nenene, turning to the girl.

"Of course I do! Naruto and Flan can summon frogs and I know that no one in this world can do that!" argued Anita, glaring at the older woman.

As if to prove Anita's claims, Naruto quickly summoned a small orange frog onto the table. The frog was wearing a tiny blue vest.

"Yo, Naruto! Got any treats?" asked the frog. The sight of a talking frog shocked the adults, but Anita was excited at the prospect.

Naruto pulled out a small bag of treats for the frog and tossed it to the amphibian. "Here you go, Gamakichi."

"That frog just talked," said the tall woman, Maggie Mui.

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Anita.

Hearing that, Gamakichi turned to Anita. "You think I'm cool?"

The pink-haired girl gave a nod. "Well yeah. You're a frog and you can talk. What's not cool about that?!"

Gamakichi turned back to Naruto with a frog equivalent of a smile. "I like her, Boss. She's way nicer than that other pink-haired girl you hang out with."

Naruto frowned at that. "Sakura-chan isn't that bad."

"Naruto, she hates frogs, something you tend to summon, remember?" said Koichi as he and the others watched Gamakichi jumped up to the top of Anita's head and sat up there. The pink-haired girl gave off a small giggle. Koichi then turned to Michelle and Maggie. "Anyway, since you lot know about us, why not tell us about you? What sort of powers do you have?"

Michelle and Maggie stiffened at the question. Maggie spoke up. "Powers?"

"Yes, on the way here Anita showed us what she could do with paper by creating blades out of them," explained Flan.

"Which was really awesome!" exclaimed Naruto with a fox-like grin.

Anita's sisters turned to her in question, to which she answered. "What? They're my friends and I trust them. Besides, I saw their powers so it was only fair they saw mine."

"I see," said Michelle. "I suppose there would be no harm in showing you."

Standing up, Michelle and Maggie gathered the paper needed for their respective styles. In Michelle's hands were a bow and arrow made of paper, while Maggie created a life-sized paper wolf.

"Whoa! That's so cool!" exclaimed Naruto, his eyes shining in awe.

Flan then turned to Nenene. "What about you? What do you do?"

Before the busty woman could answer, Anita beat her to it.

"She doesn't really do much except write books."

This of course earned her a glare from the writer. "What was that, you brat?"

"You write books?" asked Flan. He then turned to Naruto. "Didn't you say you wrote a book once, Naruto?"

The adults turned to Naruto in curiosity upon hearing this.

"Hai, but it's not like I had a choice. My sensei wouldn't train me until he finished his book, so I took the liberty to write it out and send it to his publisher myself," explain Naruto as he crossed his arms.

"So you really did write a book, Naruto?" asked Michelle, her eyes lighting up. "I'd really like to read it!"

"Me too," added Maggie, a small smile on her face.

"I wouldn't. Books are boring," said Anita, her face a grimace.

Koichi's eyes briefly flashed with mischievousness. "Well, it just so happens that I have a copy of Naruto's book on me at the moment."

The young swordsman pulled out the book, which was entitled _The Maiden of the Waterfall._ Michelle quickly snatched it from Koichi's hand and she, Maggie, and even Nenene started to read it. While they read it, Naruto leaned over to Koichi.

"You actually carry a copy with you?" asked Naruto in a whisper.

"Compared to the rest of Jiraiya's works, this one is actually good," replied Koichi in a whisper.

Turning back to the adults, the children noticed that their faces were becoming red, to which Koichi started to smirk. He knew when they got to a really raunchy part when their eyes widened and Nenene snatched the book and tossed it across the room.

Nenene turned to Naruto with a glare, "What the hell were you thinking writing that garbage?!"

"Oi, I just ghostwrote the stupid book! I had to make it seem as if Ero-sennin wrote it after all!"

Nenene could feel her eye twitch. "…Ero-sennin?"

"That would be Naruto's sensei. His real name is Jiraiya and he's the one who taught Naruto how to summon frogs," explained Koichi.

"Great. The one guy who could be cool for summoning frogs is nothing but a pervert," grumbled Anita.

"I know how you feel," grumbled Naruto, also not really liking that his sensei is a pervert.

"Wait…you said you teacher's name is Jiraiya and he can summon frogs?" asked Michelle. When Naruto nodded yes, Michelle quickly stood up and made her way to the bookshelf.

"Michelle! Enough with the books already!" exclaimed Anita, annoyed by her sister's actions.

"Found it!" exclaimed the smiling blonde as she returned with a book in her hand. She then handed the book to Naruto.

"_Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari_?" questioned the fox boy, reading the book's title.

He opened the book and started to read it, with Koichi and Flan reading over his shoulders. From what they gathered, the book was about a ninja named Jiraiya who used frog-based jutsu. That was surprising to the three boys. As they continued reading, Naruto and Koichi burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Anita, leaning over to see what they read.

"It's just how Tsunade and Orochimaru are portrayed," laughed Koichi.

"How could that be funny?" wondered Michelle, greatly confused.

"In this book, it has Tsunade as Jiraiya's wife and Orochimaru as his former student. In my world though, Tsunade-baachan isn't married to Ero-sennin and Orochimaru-teme was never Ero-sennin's student," explained Naruto, going into another fit of laughter.

"I can only imagine what their reactions would be if they read this book," said Koichi with a grin.

"I would suspect that Miss Tsunade would not like it," replied Flan.

"Regardless of what this Tsunade person thinks, there are more important things to think about, like dinner," said Anita, as she looked at the clock to see that it was late afternoon now. She then turned to Michelle. "So what's for dinner?"

Michelle gained a sheepish look. "Well…"

The youngest of the Paper Sisters narrowed her eyes at the oldest. "You spent all of our money on books again, didn't you?"

"But there were so many great books to buy!" exclaimed Michelle. Maggie nodded in agreement.

Anita's eye started to twitch in annoyance. Why couldn't her sisters be more efficient with money? She was about to yell at her sisters when Koichi spoke up.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do. Naruto, Flan, let's go and find a nice take-out place and get some food for everyone!"

"Oh! We can't let you do that! You are our guests and it would be rude to make you go and get food," said Michelle.

"Especially since it's Michelle and Maggie's fault there's no food in the first place," added Anita, making her sisters look ashamed.

"It's the least we can do since you let us stay here," explained Koichi.

"If you're going to do this, take Chibiko with you so she can show you around town," said Nenene, earning a glare from Anita.

Wanting to prevent another argument, Koichi shuffled the others out the door.

Gamakichi, who was left behind to keep an eye on the place, turned to the women. "So…got any snacks?"

-:-

"Koichi, what will happen if we run into that policeman again?" questioned Flan, as he and the other three were walking down the street.

"I doubt we'll run into him again. School is done for the day and he's most likely busy with something else," replied the swordsman. He then turned to Anita. "So where's a good place for food?"

"There's a ramen stand a few blocks from here," replied the pink-haired paper user.

"Ramen? Yatta!" cheered Naruto with a grin.

"Keep in mind, Naruto, we're going to have to carry it back to the apartment, so we can't buy a whole lot," explained Koichi.

"Aw man," said Naruto with a pout.

Anita rolled her eyes at the ninja's complaints. She then pointed over to their destination. "Look, we're almost there."

Before the four children could reach the ramen stand, the doors of a nearby bookstore blew off due to an explosion. From the building stepped a woman of Asian ethnicity, in both looks and dress. In her hands she held a book, which she looked at with what could be described as greed.

"Such a rare book and it is now mine!" said the woman with glee. She turned to flee, but stopped when she saw four children standing in front of her and staring at her with wide-eyed disbelief. One of the children she recognized instantly. "Well, well, if it isn't the little paper user."

"It's you!" exclaimed Anita, glaring at the woman.

"You know this woman, Anita?" asked Flan.

"Yeah, she's a thief and a pedophile!"

"I am not a pedophile!" exclaimed the woman, looking scandalized. "I am Lily the Reader Extraordinaire! World renown book thief!"

"And you're a pedophile! She's always trying to get real close to me and my friend Hisami!" explained Anita, turning to Koichi and the others.

"You little brat! Spreading such nasty rumors is very bad you know," said Lily with a sneer.

"So is stealing. So let's cut the chit-chat and get on with this," said Koichi, placing his hand on the hilt of his blade. Naruto, Anita, and Flan also readied themselves.

"You honestly think you can fight me and win?" questioned the thief, finding this amusing.

Koichi gave a shrug. "Normally I don't fight women, as it goes against my grandfather's teachings. Since you're a pedophile though, I can make an exception."

Lily's eye started to twitch. "For the last time, I am not a pedophile! Orion! Get over here!"

A roar echoed through the area. A large black blur then sped into the area. When it stopped, it was revealed that it was a large black panther and it stood protectively in front of Lily.

"That thing is huge!" exclaimed Naruto, a little scared to see such a beast.

Lily gave a sinister smirk. "It's time I show you what you're up against."

_**Boss: Lily the Reader Extraordinaire and Orion**_

_**Boss music: Vim and Vigor**_

The battle started off with Orion pouncing forward, claws out. Koichi countered by bringing out the big guns.

"I summon thee – Kido!"

In a flash of light, a large demonic looking lizard about the same size as Orion appeared and tackled the panther to the ground.

"What is that thing?!" screeched Lily, surprised by the sudden appearance of the reptile.

"I'm not a thing," stated Kido with a hiss.

"So you can summon lizards, Koichi?" questioned Anita. She was a little disappointed that he didn't summon a frog like Naruto and Flan.

"Hai. Kido, mind helping us take down these thieves?"

"Not at all. Been getting bored lately, so this will be much needed," replied Kido with a lizard equivalent of a grin.

Kido charged forward and fought Orion, leaving the children to deal with Lily. Naruto and Koichi were the first to try taking down Lily, but the thief's flexibility allowed her to dodge the two boys' weapons. Anita took this chance to try and slice Lily with a short sword made of paper, thinking she would not be fast enough to dodge. Unfortunately for the young paper master, Lily was able to dodge her attack as well.

"Naruto! Go all out!" called out Koichi; seeing that their small attacks weren't doing anything.

Naruto gave a fox-like grin as he made a hand sign. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

In a puff of smoke, there were now more than twenty orange-clad blonds, surprising Lily.

'_What sort of power does this child possess?!'_ thought the thief.

With Lily now distracted by Naruto, Koichi and Anita quickly went over to Flan.

"Flan, that illusion almost done?" asked the swordsman.

"Almost," said Flan, who had been conjuring up an illusion since the beginning of the battle. "Done!"

"Then let it rip!" exclaimed the lizard boy with a fanged grin.

Flan unleashed his illusion over Lily, who was still busy with Naruto. Once she was under, Naruto was signaled to release his technique.

"What did you do to her?" asked Anita as she watched Lily fight an invisible enemy.

"I cast an illusion over her. She currently believes she is still fighting us," explained Flan.

"Should we leave her like that?" asked Naruto as he walked over.

"Nah. Anita, how about you finish her off," stated Koichi, turning to the pink-haired girl.

Said girl gave off a grin. "With pleasure."

With her acrobatic and martial art skills, Anita rushed forward, flipped into the air, and did spin kick to Lily's head, knocking the thief out. Just as Lily hit the ground, an unconscious Orion landed near her.

_**Boss Battle End**_

"Nice job, Kido," said Koichi with a grin as the lizard demon crawled towards them.

"It was no biggie. I'm just glad I finally got a workout," spoke Kido with a smirk. "I'm going to get going now. See ya later, Koichi."

With a flash of light, Kido went back home. Koichi then turned to others.

"We better get going ourselves. That fight most likely would have alerted the cops."

Nodding in agreement, the four children left as quickly as possible and headed back to the apartment, after they picked up some ramen that is.

-:-

"We're home!" called out Anita as she and the others walked in.

"We have ramen!" yelled Naruto giving a fox-like grin afterwards.

"What the hell took you brats so long?" questioned Nenene as she, Michelle, and Maggie walked into the room.

"There was a long line," said Flan without missing a beat.

The table was soon set and the ramen was passed out. Nenene, Michelle, and Maggie were going to ask why there were extra bowls, but found out those were for Naruto's. They were surprised that the blond was able to eat six large bowls of ramen so fast.

"That was some great tasting ramen! Not as good as Ichiraku's, but almost!"

Once dinner was finished, everything was cleaned up and the adults went off to do their own thing, which according to Anita was reading.

Gamakichi then hopped up and landed on Naruto's head. "Oi, Naruto. I think we better get going. It is getting kind of late."

Flan then spoke up. "I really don't want to go home yet. I don't want to deal with the Pineapple Head or the Fungus Prince."

"You can always stay at my place," suggested Naruto.

"As long as I don't have to deal with the fairies."

"I wish you guys didn't have to leave. It gets boring around here at times since all my sisters and Nenene ever do is read," said Anita with a pout.

"Why don't you come with us?" suggested Koichi. "This way we can still hang out and you get to see one of the other worlds of our universe."

"Really?" questioned the young paper user, her eyes lighting up in excitement. "Let's go then!"

With a grin, Koichi opened the door of the Universal Train. "All aboard!"

Anita turned around and called out to her sisters. "Michelle! Maggie! Nenene! I'm going to Naruto's world for a while! I'll be back later!"

"That's nice, Anita dear," called back Michelle, not really paying attention as she was really into her book. It took a minute or so for what Anita said to finally click. "Wait, what?!"

The three adults ran into the room, arriving to see Anita stepping through a strange doorway. As fast as they could they ran towards the door and grab the little pink-haired girl. Unfortunately, Anita had already boarded the train and when they boarded the train themselves to grab her, the door closed behind them.

-:-

Meanwhile in Konohagakure at the training ground that Naruto was using earlier…

"Ooh, where is that baka?!" demanded a young pink-haired girl.

"Now, now, Sakura, I'm sure he's around here somewhere," said a man with spiky silver hair. He currently had his nose buried in a certain orange book.

"Kakashi, would you get your nose out of that smut for a few minutes and actually look for your student?" questioned a voice with a scolding tone.

Looking up from his book, Kakashi noticed his fellow Jonin, Yuhi Kurenai, and her team coming his way. She gave him a scolding look that matched her voice.

The scarecrow gave her a shrug. "I'm looking for him. I can just multitask."

"Yeah right," muttered Sakura as she glared at her sensei.

"Anyway, have you had any luck finding Naruto?" asked Kakashi, turning to Team Eight.

"No. His scent is strongest here, but then it just seems to vanish," said Kiba. Akamaru, who was snug inside Kiba's jacket, barked in agreement. "You don't thin he just left the village do you?"

"N-Naruto-kun would n-never do that!" squeaked the little Hyuga standing next to Kiba. The thought of her most precious person just leaving was hard to imagine.

"Hinata is right in that Naruto would never leave. Why? Naruto's loyalty for the village possibly surpasses that of anyone, even the Inuzuka Clan," spoke the final member of Team Eight, Shino, as he pushed up his sunglasses.

Just as Kiba was about to say something about that, a flash of light appeared a few feet away, revealing a door. When the door opened up, out stepped Naruto, Flan, Anita, Koichi, and Anita's sisters.

"We're home!" exclaimed Naruto with his signature grin.

Of course his welcome back greeting was to be as expected with Sakura around.

"Naruto!" yelled the cherry blossom as she ran forward and punched Naruto in the head.

The Paper Sisters and Nenene were shocked by this action.

"She just hit him for no reason!" exclaimed Anita.

"This unfortunately is a common thing," said Koichi with a sigh. Flan nodded in agreement.

"Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto, rubbing the bump on his head. "What was that for?"

"Where the hell have you been?!" demanded Sakura with a glare. "We've been looking all over for you!"

"What does it matter to you?!" questioned Anita, stepping forward and getting between Naruto and Sakura. "It doesn't seem that you care about what Naruto does if you're just going to hit him like that!"

Everyone was surprised by Anita's actions. Sakura's surprise soon turned to anger as she glared back at her fellow pink hair.

"And who are you to tell me what I can and can not do?"

"She's Naruto's newest friend!" said Gamakichi, who jumped up and landed on Anita's head. "She's very nice and thinks frogs are cool!"

With a fear filled screech, Sakura backed away quickly from Gamakichi and hid behind Kakashi. Shaking in fear, she pointed at the little frog. "G-Get that thing away from me!"

"I think we should let Gamakichi stay," said Anita as she lifted the amphibian off her head and held him in her arms.

"I like that deal," said Gamakichi with a smile.

Kakashi decided to get things back on track before an incident happened. "Naruto, where exactly were you today?"

Naruto, as well as Flan, explained what had happened and then introduced Anita and the others as proof.

"I see. Then welcome to Konoha. I hope these three weren't any trouble," said Kakashi, pointing at the three boys.

"Oh no! They didn't cause any trouble at all," said Michelle with a smile.

Kakashi gave his signature eye smile. "That's good. Then I guess we should be heading to the Hokage's office."

Naruto gave his sensei a confused look. "How come, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, Tsunade-sama seemed livid when she found out you just vanished and if you were found you were to be brought to her ASAP," explained the scarecrow.

Naruto stiffened at that. "Baachan's going to kill me."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Naruto," said Flan, trying to lift his friend's spirit.

"Might as well get it over with," suggested Koichi.

Nodding in agreement, Naruto started walking back towards the village, with the others following. Sakura stayed far away from Anita, who was still carrying Gamakichi. The others were talking amongst themselves, with the Paper Sisters explaining what their world was like.

-:-

Tsunade sat at her desk, her twitching in anger and annoyance as she waited on word about Naruto.

"I'm sure he's fine, Hime," said a man with long, spiky, white hair.

"He's going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him," said Tsunade with a growl.

Jiraiya could only roll his eyes at how his princess was acting, though he did have a smile upon his face. He always found it humorous how Tsunade was somewhat overprotective of their favorite gaki.

Speaking of said gaki, the office door opened and in came Naruto along with the others.

"Hi Baachan!"

"Where the hell have you been, gaki?!" demanded Tsunade, narrowing her eyes at the young blond.

"I was with Flan and Koichi. We went to one of the other worlds."

"We even brought back some of the world's residents for a visit," said Flan as he presented Anita and the others.

The busty blonde looked over the four with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Naruto. "You still should have said something so I knew where you'd be, Naruto."

The whiskered boy rubbed the back of his head as he took the scolding. "Gomen, Baachan."

"It's not like anything bad happened. We even made a discovery!" said Koichi with a grin. "Naruto, the book!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Right!"

Scrounging around his pack, Naruto grinned as he found what he was looking for. "Found it!"

Pulling it out, he presented it to Tsunade and Jiraiya. The two elder shinobi each raised an eyebrow as they read the title. _Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari._ Taking and opening the book, Tsunade and Jiraiya started reading it. As they continued reading, Tsunade's face started to turn red, similar to how Hinata becomes red when around Naruto. Jiraiya on the other hand had a shit-eating grin upon his face.

"What's in that book that could cause those reactions?" questioned Kurenai. She and the other shinobi were surprised by what they were seeing.

"Just wait," said Koichi with a grin. Naruto and Flan had matching grins.

"Tsunade-hime, I had no idea you felt that way!" said Jiraiya, his grin getting bigger.

"Sh-Shut up, Baka!" stuttered Tsunade. She tried to put some anger in her voice, but didn't really work as it came out more like a squeak.

"Hehehe, Baachan likes Ero-sennin!" said Naruto in a teasing tone. His teasing quickly ended when Tsunade sent a glare his way.

Hearing the nickname, Nenene turned to Jiraiya. "So you're Naruto's sensei?"

The spymaster gave her a smirk. "That's right. I am the Gallant Jiraiya! I'm the one who taught Naruto everything he knows."

Nenene gave him a glare. "If that's true, what the hell was going through your head when you had him write one of your porn books?!"

The silence was thick as everyone stared at Jiraiya with wide eyes. Jiraiya was stiff with fear as he felt killing intent from both Nenene and Tsunade.

"Jiraiya," growled Tsunade through clenched teeth. She was ready to kill the pervert.

"Hime, I swear I did not make him do anything like that!" pleaded Jiraiya, hoping to keep his life.

"He's right, Baachan! I wrote the book while he was asleep because he said he couldn't train me until he finished his next book," explained Naruto.

Jiraiya was mentally crying waterfall tears. That was possibly an even worse thing for Naruto to say. It didn't help matters when Flan was showing the others the book Naruto wrote.

Sakura and Hinata's faces were red; Hinata's more so than Sakura's. Shino raised an eyebrow, the only thing signifying his surprise. Kiba and Kakashi had perverted grins on their faces. Even though Kakashi was wearing a mask, you could tell that he was grinning. Kurenai, Michelle, and Maggie joined Nenene and Tsunade in leaking killing intent.

Luckily for Jiraiya, he was saved when Anita spoke up. "Hold it! You can't kill him yet!"

Tsunade turned to the girl in surprise. "And why not, brat?"

Anita set Gamakichi down and then crossed her arms. "He may be a pervert, but he's the only one who could teach me how to summon frogs."

Everyone blinked in confusion, with Jiraiya being the one to speak up. "Wait, what?"

"Naruto and Flan can summon frogs! I want to be able to summon frogs too, since frogs are so cool!" explained the little paper master.

Jiraiya let out a few chuckles. "Well, I'm glad that kids these have taste when it comes to certain things. Unfortunately I won't be able to teach you how to summon frogs."

"Why not?" questioned Anita with a pout.

"To answer your question, the frogs are picky when it comes to who signs the summoning contract. That sort of makes Naruto a special case. As for Flan…"

The young illusionist picked up the explanation from there by bringing out his Box Weapon. "In my world some of have something known as Box Weapons that allow us to summon something known as a Box Animal. Mine just happens to be a giant frog."

Anita gave off another pout. "That's not fair. I wanted to be able to summon frogs."

"Why don't you just use your power over paper to make frogs?" asked Koichi as if it was the simplest thing.

"Because I don't know how," said Anita with a grimace. Her eyes then lit up when she had a thought. "Maggie! Can you teach me how to make paper frogs? Please!"

"Wh-What?" stuttered the middle paper sister, stunned by her younger sister's request.

"You might as well teach her, Maggie," said Koichi. "Need to be able to complete the team and whatnot."

Naruto turned to Koichi. "Team?"

The young swordsman nodded. "You, Flan, and Anita. You three could be a force to be reckoned with."

"How exactly could they be force to be reckoned with?" questioned Kiba, not really believing that.

"Aside from being able to summon frogs, they cover all the fields. Naruto is the heavy hitter thanks to his jutsu and the reconnaissance thanks to his Kage Bunshin. Anita has the speed and skill thanks to her martial arts training and paper techniques. Lastly, Flan can provide the distraction or escape sue to his illusions."

Anita and Naruto's eye lit up at the prospect of becoming a team, while Flan also looked intrigued by the idea.

Kakashi put his hand to his chin in thought. "Hm, that does sound like a well-balanced team."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "It does, but what do you mean by paper techniques?"

The Paper Sisters showed what they could do by using their signature paper styles. Seeing what they did, memories came back to Jiraiya.

'_They've got the same powers as little Konan. If only she was still alive,'_ thought the Sennin.

-:-

At a secret location…

**Achoo!**

A man with many face piercings turned to the blue-haired woman who had suddenly sneezed.

"Gomen, Nagato. There must be some dust in the air."

"…Don't let it happen again," said the controlled corpse of Yahiko as it turned back around.

Konan's eye started to twitch in annoyance.

-:-

Back in Konoha…

"Please, Maggie! I want to make frogs with paper!" pleaded Anita.

"I guess I could teach you."

"Yatta!"

"Let's get to one of the training fields then and get started!" said Naruto.

"Hold it, gaki. You're still in trouble for not telling me where you were," said Tsunade, narrowing her eyes at Naruto, who was giving off a pout.

"What about Jiraiya? He did make Naruto write one of his books, even if it was indirectly," stated Flan, trying to get the heat off of Naruto.

It seemed to have done the trick as Jiraiya was once again the target of the women's killing intent. This allowed the children to slink away unnoticed.

-:-

"I must admit, I am surprised such a tactic worked," said Shino as he and the other children stepped into the training field.

"If there is one thing I've learned, it's that women do not like perverts," said Flan.

"That and they frown upon the idea of children writing porn," added Koichi.

At that, Sakura turned to Naruto with a glare. "How could you have even thought of doing that?!"

"But Sakura-chan! I already explained that Ero-sennin wouldn't train me until he finished his book!"

"That's no excuse!" yelled Sakura.

Naruto then turned to Hinata. "Ne, Hinata-chan, you understand why I had to, don't you?"

The young Hyuga turned red as she started to fiddle with her index fingers. "H-Hai, N-Naruto-kun, but there c-could have b-been a b-better way to go about it."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "You okay, Hinata-chan? You're all red."

Hinata let out a squeak when Naruto placed his hand on her forehead to feel if she was warm. Luckily for Hinata, Anita pulled Naruto away before she could faint.

"She's fine Naruto. Nenene goes red like that sometimes, but it's all harmless," explained Anita. Granted that was a lie, Anita could tell why Hinata turned red and figured she should spare her from blacking out. Maybe she could help things along between Hinata and Naruto.

"Alright, enough talk! Since we're here in a training field, why don't we have some sparring battles?" suggested Koichi, crossing his arms.

"I'm in!" declared Kiba, baring his fangs. Akamaru barked loudly, also wanting to spar.

When the others agreed, Koichi continued on. "Then we'll start off with the following spars. Flan versus Sakura, Anita versus Kiba, Naruto versus Hinata, and myself versus Shino. Sound fair?"

The others found it fair, though Sakura gave Koichi a deadpan look, while Hinata became red once again. Getting into position, the children began their spars.

Hidden in the trees, Kakashi was watching them. He was the only one to notice them leave the Hokage's office and figured to follow them so he could keep an eye on them. He watched as the spars soon mixed together and saw how Naruto, Anita, and Flan did indeed have some kind of team chemistry, even though this was most likely the first time they truly fought together as a team.

'_Looks like they really are a well-balanced team,'_ thought Kakashi. _'I can only imagine how strong they'll be when they get older. The universe should be wary. Team Frog has entered the scene.'_

**FIN**

**-:-**

**OMAKE**

"Ushishishi, where could that little tadpole be? I need to get some target practice in!"

Belphegor was wandering around the Varia HQ looking for Flan. Supposedly, Mukuro had dropped off the little illusionist and Belphegor wanted to have some fun.

**RIBBIT!**

The wannabe prince quickly turned at the sudden sound to find a small frog sitting on the table. With a psychotic grin, he threw a knife at the frog, only for the amphibian to hop out of the way.

**RIBBIT!**

Belphegor turned around again to find another frog.

**RIBBIT!**

The Varia member kept turning around, only to find more and more frogs. Somehow the amphibians were swarming the room.

"I don't know what's going on, but looks like I've found some new targets."

That must have been the wrong thing to say as the swarm of frogs collectively jumped and piled atop of Belphegor, making the blond let out a yelp of surprise.

"Get them off! Get them off!" exclaimed Belphegor as he tried to get the frogs off of him.

Unknowingly to him, he was being watched from the skylight.

"That's got to be the funniest thing I've ever seen!" laughed Anita as she watched the show.

"Way to go, Flan! This is the best prank ever!" exclaimed Naruto. "Though I'm surprised that he hasn't figured out that it's an illusion."

"Well the Fungus Prince is of the Storm Flames and they never seem to be that smart," explained Flan with a grin.

"Voi! What the hell are little brats doing?!"

Team Frog turned around to see Superbi Squalo standing behind them and glaring down at them.

"Hello, Fungus Swordsman," greeted Flan.

Squalo let out a growl at the nickname. "I'll repeat, what the hell are you brats doing up here?!"

Team Frog pointed to the skylight, telling the Sword Emperor to look. Doing so, Squalo couldn't help but laugh his ass off at what he was seeing.

"Hahahahaha! That wannabe prince got what he deserved! I'm guessing you brats had something to do with this?" questioned Squalo, turning to the three children with a shark-like grin.

"Actually Flan's the one who cast the illusion, so he gets the credit," said Naruto with a fox-like grin.

"Heh. Not bad, brat. Keep up the good work."

With that, Squalo left the three to their own devices. Team Frog turned back to watch their prank victim.

"Add more frogs" said Anita with grin.

With matching grins, Naruto and Flan watched as more frogs landed on the screaming Belphegor.

**OMAKE END**

**-:-**

**It's been a long time since I wrote a one-shot this long. Anyway, on with some explanations.**

**One, I know they're technically toads that Naruto and Jiraiya summon, but for the sake of the idea working, they're frogs. Besides, for some reason, it changes from toads to frogs depending on the work of fiction. In some works, Jiraiya is a master of toad magic and others he's a master of frog magic. The same goes for Tsunade who is a master of either slug or snail magic.**

**Two, Flan's Box Animal in this is not made up. He uses a large gray frog in the video games and I decided to use it here. It makes more sense for Flan to have the frog Box Animal than what he does in the manga. His Box Animal in the manga doesn't really make sense, given the history of the Box Weapon, and seems more like a joke weapon than anything else.**

**Three, the villain Lily is found only in the manga version of _Read or Dream_. The crazy swordsman seen earlier in the one-shot though, was a made up character and will not be seen again.**

**I guess that's it for explanations. I have two sequels planned for this one-shot. One will be a crossover with _Digimon_ and the other will be a crossover with _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_. The crossover with GX will most likely be last as I need to make up some decks for Team Frog to use and that might take a while.**

**Lastly, for the _Naruto_ fans, I've posted a poll on my profile page. Check it out and vote when you can.**


End file.
